


鬼迷心窍

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 渣男play,流水账,没啥内容
Relationships: 俞超杰X刘伟杰
Kudos: 9





	鬼迷心窍

1.

成年人的世界仿佛真的就像其他人说的那样，从来不分对错，只有利益关系。

所以当一个并不是十分关注电竞的女性朋友半花痴半开玩笑地问刘伟杰，说你们队的那个边路好帅啊，有没有女朋友的时候，刘伟杰的第一反应居然不是俞超杰，而是张奇。

然后刘伟杰就想起来他在某一次起夜窥探到的那个秘密——

刘学煌的个子并不高，想要亲到张奇需要踮起脚，张奇也十分顺从地弯下了身子，两个人的身影被月光拉的长长的，长到刘伟杰有那么一瞬间的愣神。

刘伟杰硬生生地把嘴里那句‘张奇没有女朋友，但男朋友应该是有一个’咽了回去，换了一句‘你说张奇，算了吧，他是个渣男。’

女性朋友迟疑了一下，道：“不是凉晨啊，张奇不是凉晨吗？我是说你们的另一个边路，李信贼6的那个。”

俞超杰。

女性朋友鄙夷了一下：“你这太偏心了，我说边路你怎么不两个都想了想？”

刘伟杰摇摇头没再说话，女性朋友靠在一边掏出了一根烟，左掏右掏没找到打火机，最后抬了抬穿着小靴子的脚：“尖锐，火。”

刘伟杰从兜里掏出打火机，直接丢了过去，女性朋友接下之后背着风点燃了烟。

朋友的话似乎点醒了刘伟杰，虽然和俞超杰磨合的时间已经不短，但是刘伟杰好像一直没有把俞超杰划分到一个属于自己的位置。

就连朋友问起队友问题，他第一个想起的都不是俞超杰，而是下意识地想起张奇。

这话要是让老道和虔诚知道了，估计就是血雨腥风了。

然而事实上两个人并不是毫无交集，也不是刘伟杰太过于封闭才不腾出来点位置给俞超杰。

刘伟杰知道，自己是在忌惮俞超杰，很忌惮很忌惮。

就像某次比赛之后，刘伟杰饶有兴趣地看着那个长相清秀的小男粉，然后凑过去暧昧不明地说了几句俏皮话，说完回头就看见了俞超杰靠着墙意味深长地看着他。

刘伟杰被那目光弄得浑身不自在，最后问他：“你看什么看。”

俞超杰歪头笑了笑，那笑容大概就是粉丝说的俞超杰纯净无暇的笑容，但是刘伟杰只从这笑容里感觉到了一种别样的情绪。

反正肯定不是纯净无暇就对了。

俞超杰笑的眉眼弯弯：“你喜欢这一款啊？”

刘伟杰下意识地瞪了一眼过去：“关你什么事！”

说完这句话，刘伟杰就后悔了，因为说完这句话，等于变相承认刘伟杰的确喜欢这一款。

虽然这也是事实。

刘伟杰知道张奇和刘学煌的秘密，同时他也有属于自己的秘密，只不过这个秘密还没有被人发现过。

俞超杰可能是第一个。

2.

原本刘伟杰只是觉得俞超杰掌握了他的秘密的冰山一角，直到在酒吧，两个人又这么莫名其妙地撞见了。

要不是俞超杰脸上的惊讶表情实在是太真了，刘伟杰真的觉得这个人是跟着他来的，如果是真的，那俞超杰的演技真的很不错。

刘伟杰那时候正在勾搭一个细皮嫩肉的小孩，俞超杰直接过来两句话把小孩给哄走了，到嘴的肉飞了，刘伟杰整个人的脸都很臭。

“喂，非工作时间，我的私生活和你没关系吧？”

俞超杰笑了笑，摸了一把刘伟杰的头，说：“走，出去抽根烟，一会儿给你找个更白净的。”

刘伟杰当然觉得俞超杰这句话是放屁，但是兴致被扰他明显也没什么心再勾搭下一个了，于是就半推半就地和俞超杰出了酒吧，在外面抽烟。

刘伟杰靠在墙上，嘴里叼着那根烟，模糊不清：“我知道你在想什么。”

“你真的知道吗。”俞超杰点燃了嘴里的眼，他握着刘伟杰的脖子，下一秒就好像会掐断他的脖子。

两根烟接触到了一起，烟雾在两个人嘴边缓缓升起。俞超杰觉得自己的视线开始模糊，模糊到他已经没办法看清眼前的刘伟杰。

长得帅真的没天理啊。刘伟杰这么想。

就算是俞超杰眯着眼睛看着他，说着“我想和你做爱”这么粗俗的话，也能婉转动听的要命。

鬼迷心窍就是这个意思吧。

3.

一定是疯了。

刘伟杰这么想着。

虽然昨天晚上到最后是他把最后一道防线撕掉的是他，可是俞超杰到最后毫无节制的索取还是让他恨得牙痒痒。

虽然肉贴肉干进去爽的是0不是1。

从来没有被别人睡过的刘伟杰看着身边睡得跟个死猪一样的俞超杰气不打一处来，一脚就踹了上去。

刘伟杰气得要命：“你不是有经验吗？你他妈不知道干完要给人家清理一下吗？”

俞超杰懒洋洋地仿佛一个拔吊无情攻：“昨天把套子撤掉的是你吧。”

刘伟杰昏厥。

当然知道东西留在里面不好，外加刘伟杰一下床就腿软地跪了下去，作为一个优秀的队友和炮友，俞超杰还是下床把人半拖半抱到了浴室。

当然刘伟杰要是知道是这么个清理方法，他死也不要雨雨动手。

起初俞超杰只是很正常的把刘伟杰放在洗手台上，结果刘伟杰正在那放空，俞超杰直接把人掉了个位置对着镜子大腿张开。

刘伟杰感觉到自己的腿张开到了一个没办法挣脱的弧度，身后的俞超杰基本上贴着他把他禁锢在了怀里，昨天晚上零星的记忆又冒出了头，他连忙开始挣扎：“放开，你他妈干什么！”

俞超杰笑了一下，直接按了一下刘伟杰的肚子：“帮你把东西弄出来啊……”

昨天晚上俞超杰根本不知道射了多少东西进去，走路的时候刘伟杰就感觉到了肚子好像涨得要命，俞超杰一按，那点东西顺着穴口就流了出来。

刘伟杰歪头并不想看见镜子里的自己，可是一歪头就会看见身边朝着他笑的俞超杰，最后，他索性闭上眼睛，可是俞超杰不依不饶，直接把手指伸进后穴，零零碎碎地带出来自己射进去的东西。

鸡飞狗跳的一个早晨结束后，刘伟杰拽着俞超杰的胳膊充当枕头，俞超杰也就依着他了，两个人就这么贴着趴在床上，酒店里的电视正放着让人昏昏欲睡的晨间新闻，两个人都十分有默契地没有说话，似乎是知道这段时间过去之后，一切都会清零。

成年人之间的关系，本就应该是这样，要是所有人睡着睡着都睡出感情了那还得了。

俞超杰本来想抽一根烟，结果直接被刘伟杰给排开，迷迷糊糊地说自己现在不想闻烟味。

俞超杰耸耸肩膀说你话怎么那么多。

4.

其实刘伟杰知道，或者俞超杰也知道，两个人之间不是没有感觉，但是总会有那么一点烟雾萦绕，到最后，把一切弄得模糊不清。

天还是有点凉，刘伟杰叼着一根烟点儿浪荡，他知道俞超杰就在不远处看着他，可是他还是没有回头的意思。

俞超杰也不知道脑子抽了什么疯，对着刘伟杰的身影突然就喊了一句：“刘伟杰！”

刘伟杰转过头，不经意地皱眉：“你干什么啊，很吵。”

两个人脸对脸的站着，俞超杰一口烟没吐出来，也没咽下去。

“你这太刁钻了。”

“刁钻吗？”

“嗯。”

冬天的风吹得人要命，俞超杰靠在后面的电线杆上看着张奇在那里低头挑围巾，直男审美实在是不敢恭维，最后俞超杰看着张奇挑出来两个花纹一样的围巾简直嫌弃的要命。

这边卖围脖的大妈笑的花枝乱颤，说什么买四个还打折，张奇立刻两眼放光拽着俞超杰就给他强行套上了另一个。

俞超杰低头看了一眼自己脖子上的东西，想了半天，挑了一个和自己一模一样的扫码付钱了。

张奇那边琢磨着怎么微博营业堵上粉丝的嘴，也没管俞超杰愿不愿意，拽着人就过来拍了一张照发了微博，结果前脚发上来，后脚刘学煌的电话就打了过来。

“马凉你怎么回事是不是爸爸太久没给你关怀了你——”

刘学煌的声音实在让人没法忽略，张奇连忙凑到一边去哄人，俞超杰一个人站在摊位附近握着围脖在那里愣神。

回俱乐部的时候，离了老远俞超杰就看见那个站在门口模模糊糊的影子，张奇自己嘀咕了一句老锐之后就没再说什么，毕竟还有一个祖宗等着自己去哄。

张奇风风火火地冲进了俱乐部，留着俞超杰握着围脖和刘伟杰相对无言。

俞超杰伸手把围脖系在刘伟杰脖子上，好像是力度有点大，刘伟杰皱了皱眉头，但是也就随他了。

“有点丑。”

“丑吗。”

“丑。”

“凉晨挑的。”

“你甩锅甩的可快。”

俞超杰没说话，轻轻抱了一下刘伟杰。

END


End file.
